LN Volume 9 Chapter 4
Summary Part 1: Heated Debate in Lebus Court about Urz Reward(Summary) In Lebus Imperial Palace, a heated debate was held in Liza's office regards to the war-spoils from the previous war. Despite Urs's (Tigre's) contribution in halting Ilda's escape and preventing his army's attack on Pardu, nearly everyone (except Liza and Naum) spoke against Urs (Tigre) regarding his lucrative reward of 1,000 Silver Coins. Lazarl strongly opposed this as he deemed a stranger like Urs (Tigre) shouldn't be given too much credit over minor achievements. Even Liza claimed that Ilda praised the archer's tenacity and ability, Lazarl stubbornly refused to recognize Urs's (Tigre's) caliber as he claimed that it will cause dissent in Lebus. Of all those who present however, only Naum voiced his objection as he stated Urs's (Tigre's) tactics has led Lebus Army's victory in their recent battle and further explained that Liza's reputation will be tarnished should Urs's (Tigre's) reward were not properly given. Lazarl suggested to give 100 Silver coins to Urs (Tigre) instead over his fear that Lebus citizens might resented Urs (Tigre) and would never acknowledge him unless he worked in Lebus for a long time. As his retort, Naum further explained that Urs (Tigre) never caused any trouble recently and sarcastically mocked Lazarl and others as "jealous cowards" for using hatred to express their discontent. Regardless, Liza decided to reward Urs (Tigre) 100 Silver Coins as Lazarl suggested while promoting him) as a knight apprentice under Naum, much to everyone's (barring Naum) dismay. Liza further asserted that not only not even 2,000 silver coins were enough as the knights reward, she also stated that neither Elen nor herself would have returned safely should Ilda successfully escaped. Lazarl reluctantly agreed to Liza's decision, while Liza proceed to discuss the war-spoil distribution. Meanwhile, Urs (Tigre) was sleeping in his new room with much comfortable surrounding, including a sword and a bow (though Urs didn't know how to use it). In his nap, Urs (Tigre) suddenly recalling his encounter with Elen and Rurick who called his real name as Tigre. Still, he continued his nap until evening. Later, he was awaken by Naum and he is summoned to his office for his reward: 100 silver coins and a knight apprentice rank under Naum. Part 2:Urz's Mission as the Mediator in Lebus(Summary) It is a week since his small promotion as knight promotion, Urz was summoned by Liza into her office, who is smiling at him after finishing her documents. Liza asks Urz about the spending of the given reward, which he humbly complied that he learn his budget spending from Naum as well as Lebus's customs. Naum immediately interfere as he informs Liza that Urz couldn't be under all-day surveillance; moreover, he also tell Liza that Urz also trains his bow and often take naps, much to Liza's surprise and doubt as she turn her attention towards Urz. According to Naum, Urz had been made his own investigation about his real identity around Lebus, which ended in futile since the information was still vague and having a high speculations that Urz didn't want to stay in Lebus, much to Liza's suspicion. Despite her doubts, Liza decided not to ask, caused Urz's confusion confused and regret as he didn't wish to upset her while search his own investigation. Afterwards, Liza apologizes to Urz for not given a proper reward to him, which he humbly accept the given gifts. Agitated, Liza scold him for being too carefree and he should have be serious about it, caused Urz gone speechless. Later, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis she gives Urz a job as a mediator to settle a feud between Zabul and Tarnaba. Although Urz claimed that he never once worked as the mediator before, he could only accepts it since he see Liza's happily smile. According to her, these villages located east from the Lebus capital ,and they had a long feud for the river water supply. As Urz asks the reason behind their feud, Liza says that Zabul had extended a large wheat field from the previous summer, and it widely spreading and usage of large amount of water had angered the Tarnaba villagers. As the result, the village elders from both village sent an annual petitions to the capital, where there wasn't any replied yet. Urz also claims that the Tarnaba village is near of the mountain foot. But according to Liza, the harsh environment and dangerous wild life within the mountains had been Tarbana's long time threat, so they started a clash towards Zabul for the same resources. Naum informs Urz that the population of each village are under the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis and if Urz fail, it will tarnish the Vanadis reputation. Urz begin to confirmed about his mission since it too unreasonable for his first mission as a mediator, with Liza nods and tells him to succeed at all cost. She also gives him 4 days for the preparation and refereed to Naum should any questions about it. Despite his uneasiness, Urz reluctantly bowed to Liza and leaves the office. Later that evening, Urz meet with Naum and within the small archery training ground away from the Lebus Imperial Palace. They chat while shooting arrows to the 100 and 200 archery range. Naum explains that this mission was actually suggested by Lebus senior ministers, who were intentionally harass him and Liza accepted the mission since she looked highly upon Urz. As Urz further asks about the consequences should he failed the mission, which Naum replied that his failure not only made Liza upset, it also motivates Lebus ministers to make his life harsher than before. As Urz asks more questions about the mission, Naum explains that due to the petitions were sent annually, the civil ministers had troubles about theme and it takes only Liza would handle their feud though her meditation was short-lived. Naum is then asks if Urz able to complete his mission, which Urz begin to ask if there is a guide for him for the mediator. Unfortunately, Naum unable to help him further due to the restrictions how much he can help Urz. Urz began to understand Naum answers and think that even if he failed, Liza would definitely responsible for the matter. In the sudden, Urz asked Naum to prepare the documents about both villages as he was curious about both villages. Naum is further tell Urz that most document took at least 3-4 years in order just to prepare the documents, but Urz quickly understood the task and instantly earned Naum's faith. Later that day, Naum prepared the necessary documents for Urz. Even seemly haggard at first Urz decided to take his first try and read the documents by spending the whole day in the room, even in night. The following day, Urz requested Naum to have necessary supplies, including 20 old soldiers him as his company for his mission. On the next day, Liza watches Urz leaved with his party from afar and wished him good luck before her meeting with Lazare, who expresses his antagonize expression about Urz's mission. Despite the Rainbow Thunder Vanadis's confidence, Lazare still skeptic about Urz as he would assumes that Urz would fail his mission even he is skilled in archery, due to his "inexperience" in diplomatic skills, to extend even wishes the failure would be his encouragement. However, Liza's faith remained firmed and this time, she will reward him with a proper compensation. “I believe in Urz. If he really settles it in ten days and comes back, I will give him a reward that I want this time for sure.” “If that happens, we will have to recognize his ability, too.” After Lazare left, Elizavetta who, as expected, felt anxious called Naum. “I hear that the topic about Urz’s mediation is now the hot topic in the Imperial Palace.” “Yes. I bet on the fact that he will settle it and return in ten days.” The grizzled knight plainly answered, leaving the Vanadis who was his master dumbfounded. “Are you doing a bet?” “Although it’s to the extent of one or two cups of Vodka between several people. To state the current situation, I was the only one who thought that he will settle it.” “…Do you think that Urz can do it?” When Elizavetta asked with an anxious expression, Naum tilted his head to the side as if thinking. “I cannot assert, but… I don’t think that Urz underestimates mediation as everyone thinks. I think that he has a firm idea and is acting based on it.” This is not a means to make Elizavetta feel relieved, but what Naum felt after having talked with Urz. It was also so in the war against Ilda, but that youth had too much composure. Just like a General of one army who got through (overcame) many fighting scenes. Naum thought. It was said that Tigrevurmud Vorn was a noble who had a territory. In that case, wouldn’t he have experienced mediation like this time many times as a feudal lord? And, if Urz was Tigrevurmud Vorn and if that experience remained in the corner of the memory. “We have already sent him out, so let’s wait for the result. Urz will not disappoint Vanadis-sama.” Naum concealed the thought in his mind and said only that. And ten days later. Urz returned to the Imperial Palace with the 20 old soldiers as planned. Part 3: Urz's Rise as Liza;'s Aide (Summary) Everyone including Naum didn't expect Urz's smooth mission just as originally planned and utterly surprised. Liza then smiled and asks Urz about his solution for his mediation, much to some veteran ministers, except for Naum who was admired about it, suspicions as it is supposed to be harder. Urz bowed to Liza and explained how he went through with the mediation. Urs went to the river instead the villages and watched from afar to ensure the villagers from either sides making any ruckus. He then send two groups of three soldiers each go towards the two villages and summon both villages elder chief. Urz began to mediation as the elder chief from both villages has arrived and with 20 soldiers seemly overpowering intimidation, the elder left no choice but to comply. Urs then declared that Zabul villagers should give 10% of their harvest to Tarnaba village whilst the Tarnaba villagers should keep less than if one of Zabul villagers enters the mountain. “The Zabul village should hand over 10% of the harvest from their expanded field to the Tarnaba village. And when a person of the Zabul village entered the mountain, the Tarnaba village should keep less than 10% in the proportion of the prey which he got. About the use of the river, don’t we have to decide here on how many fishes, and up to how many cups of water for a bucket per day?” The people of both villages shook their heads and declared that they would follow Urz’s decision. But then, a person of the Tarnaba village said to Urz. “Mr. Official. There is one request I would like you to hear.” The villager’s request was that he wanted him to get rid of the bear which was in the mountain. It was said that this bear was an owner of a huge body, and when it occasionally came down to the foot of the mountain, it ate away the crops of the field and left. “It settled only with crops for now, but we don’t know when it will begin to eat pigs and chickens. People of the village shudder in fear whether they might also be attacked. You have gathered this many brave soldiers. And you carry a splendid bow on your shoulder. Could you do it?” The villager’s tone was provocative. The thought “as if we will bear to be underestimated by such a youngster” was overflowing from both eyes. The people of the Zabul village were also happily looking at this. They were also holding a similar thought towards Urz. Urz, showing no signs of flinching, plainly nodded. “Can you tell me the details?” And, Urz who heard the bear’s concrete size and the place where he was often seen entered the mountain on the day and killed the bear in three days. By himself. What Urz wanted to know to the point that he had Naum prepared documents was how much harm from the beasts the Tarnaba village which was near the mountain received. As expected, the Tarnaba village had received damages from a wild boar and bear several times per year. Therefore, when mediating, Urz carried his bow on his shoulder so that they could see it. They were people who made light of civil officials. If he displayed a bow like this, they could not help checking whether or not it was a bluff. Moreover, he was accompanied by a group of old soldiers. The youth’s reading that they would surely request something as a trial of strength proved right. He made the people of the Tarnaba village help drag the bear from the mountain and made the people of the Zabul village help with the work to deal with it. When the work of that was over, dissatisfaction vanished from their faces. The people of the Tarnaba village knew the terror of a wild boar and bear as being a daily thing. The Zabul village by no means thought that it was somebody else’s problem, since they sometimes used the mountain. Therefore, the hunter who killed a bear all alone became the target of respect and awe. At this point, youth and position were no longer a problem. Given the situation, even the old soldiers seemed to wear grimness. The next day, when he made the people of the village swear once again so as to follow what they were told, Urz left the two villages with the soldiers. “––That’s all.” Having satisfied to listen to Urs's (Tigre's) report, Liza openly rewards the archer not only the 1,000 silver coins but also a room that near to her bedrooms, which shocks everyone especially Lazarl and Naum. This unexpected decision prompts Lazarl and even Naum urging Liza to reconsider her decision, much to Liza's disappointment. As Naum suggests the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis to give Urs (Tigre) for only three months after his assignment, Liza finally agrees before she adding her reward to Urs (Tigre) by having him as her personal adviser, much to Naum's and Lazarl's shock but they reluctantly accept her decision anyways. After having some thoughts, Urs (Tigre) accepts Liza's reward and immediately become Liza's personal adviser. Part 4: A Day Another Daily Day in Lebus (Summary) In one winter day after his promotion, Urs (Tigre) was just finished his breakfast and took a walk from his hut but met Liza instead, who was waited for him outside her hut. She then told Urz that she has seen him went out from the castle almost everyday, which prompted Urz's silent and caused Liza agitated. Urs (Tigre) then tried to explain that he went out to recover his past memories, but Liza was not easily fooled as she remained silent in irritation. not wanted to see the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis unhappy, Urs (Tigre) instead suggested her to slip outside the Imperial Palace, which gave Liza an idea. After finished her work, Liza informed Naum that she will be heading for her bedroom to "rest", which Naum complied and smiled as Liza went off. She went to her bedroom with mixed feeling with excitement and anxiety, while choosing her maid clothes as her best disguise. With her disguise and the winter's bright weather, Liza easily passed both castle guards and maids without detection and managed to meet Urs(Tigre), who was waiting for her outside the Imperial Palace. Fashion Sense for Vanadis Both Urs(Tigre) and Liza went into a nearby inn where Liza Urz was waiting there. Catching sight of him, Elizavetta heaved a sigh of relief. The youth said with a smile. “Well then, shall we go?” It was in a small hotel (inn) that she was taken to first. “It’s because those clothes were necessary to slip out of the Imperial Palace, but once you come out to the town, those clothes will be rather conspicuous.” Renting a room in the inn, Elizavetta changed into the clothes which Urz had prepared. The hempen cloth with double weaving was slightly tight around her chest. On top of it, she put on a white overcoat which treated fur to the collar and cuffs. As expected, she also wore leather boots using fur. ''---It's been a long time since I've wear such a thing.'' Before becoming Vanadis, such clothes were natural. While looking at the mirror which Naum prepared beforehand, she covered her left eye with an eye patch. The eye patch was white as to match with the overcoat. Since her Rainbow Eyes stood out no matter what, she decided to attach an eye patch after discussing. She put on a woolen white hat and tucked away her red hair in that. A decoration which lined up many small balls on the hat was hanging. Seemingly, it was in order not to let the eye patch stand out. “…This is me.” Looking at herself reflected in the mirror, Elizavetta vacantly muttered. Probably because she got used to seeing herself dressed in a gorgeous purple dress, her sober appearance was fresh. She came out of the room. Urz who saw Elizavetta’s figure smiled. “How is it?” “Let’s see. It’s slightly tight, but it isn’t as if I can’t bear it.” Since it was embarrassing to speak about where it was tight, she dodged (skipped) it. “With this, you will not be seen as a Vanadis.” Urz said so and turned his back on Elizavetta. The red-haired Vanadis became displeased. “Don’t you have anything else to say?” She frankly vented her dissatisfaction. When Urz dubiously looked back, he cocked his head in puzzlement as he did not seem to understand. Elizavetta sighed. She walked quickly, passed Tigre and turned around. “Take me quickly.” Marketplace Stroll and Date They watched a street performance which blew up smoke of many colors from hands. They listened to a minstrel’s song and a heartwarming story of a villager and a fairy. They ate boiled potatoes and smoked meat at a stall. Housewives came and went in the main street and children ran with a dog. A man who looked like a craftsman was drinking vodka at the roadside. In the garden of a house, there was an old man who was maintaining a gusli http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gusli . Merchants raised their voices by the way where stalls were lined up, and if there were lovers who bantered, there were also youths who seriously appraised. It was lively and peaceful. “You have really gone to various places, eh.” Urz took Elizavetta to various places and showed her various things to the extent that she was amazed and said so. All the expenses were in Urz’s charge. Elizavetta’s cheeks loosened and her heart was bouncing. No matter what she saw was fresh. One was not bothered even by the cold wind if he drank soup sold in a porcelain bowl. Above all, Urz was next to her. He ate the same thing and watched the same thing. When about one koku and a half passed, both of them decided to enter a suitable vacant land (lot) and rest a little. In a circular plaza surrounded by trees, things which were carefully shaved stumps were in place instead of chairs. “I will buy some drinks.” As she saw off Urz who said so and walked at a quick pace, Elizavetta leaned on a nearby tree. She exhaled a little and softly touched the eye patch which covered her left eye. ''---Shall I take it off a little?'' She understood that it was necessary, but this eye patch was a hindrance (in the way) after all. She wanted to watch this scenery with both eyes. ''---It’s all right. After all, Urz is there.'' She took off the eye patch. It was at that time that a rude voice was applied to Elizavetta. “Hey, you. Don’t you want to drink with me from now on?” Footsteps were getting closer and an unknown man stood before the red-haired Vanadis. He was in his mid-twenties. He was wearing a slightly dirty overcoat and he hung many small bags (sachets) to the belt of his waist. Since he was speaking with the Asvarre accent, it looked like it was a traveler. Elizavetta whose fun time was interrupted returned words in anger. “I’m in a good mood now. So leave before spoiling my mood.” The man seemed to be taking her words as bluff. He reached out his hand to Elizavetta with an indecent smile. The red-haired Vanadis violently brushed away his hand. The man’s finger which was brushed away hit Elizavetta’s hat and the hat fell to the ground. Her red hair rapidly spread, and her pair of eyes of different colors was exposed in front of the man. The man stared at Elizavetta with eyes as if looking at something strange and groaned low. It was in an instant that her anger reached the outburst. Elizavetta tightly grasped the eye patch with her left hand and grabbed the man’s face with her right hand. She mercilessly flung the man against the ground. “Master!?” A shout of surprise startled Elizavetta who heavily breathed. Urz who held porcelain cups in both hands rushed over. Running his eyes over Elizavetta and the man lying on the ground, the youth roughly guessed the circumstances. Fortunately, it seemed that the man only lost consciousness. As Urz put the two porcelain cups on the stump nearby, he picked up the hat, removed the soil and put it on Elizavetta’s head. He put his hand on her back and left the place. Since the street was conspicuous, they entered a thin byroad. “…Why? Why do I have to feel something like this?” Holding her left eye, the girl of Rainbow Eyes shed tears. Dark, gloomy feelings wrapped her. The fact that it occurred at a defenseless moment when she was immersed in happiness further deepened her wound. “Calling it a good omen is a lie. If I scoop out such a thing…” Probably because her feelings were highly strung, she said such an absurd thing. Urz said while stopping her. “I like master’s eyes.” Silence fell. After a pause, Elizavetta timidly (nervously) asked. “…How do you like it?” “I think that you are you precisely because of those eyes of two colors.” To Elizavetta who sank into silence, Urz continued. “When I said before that master’s eyes were like that those of a cat, master laughed. If not for those eyes, I would not have voiced out my impression right? Of course, I think that there are also times when they gave you an unpleasant feeling. But…” There, Urz cut his speech for a moment. This was because Elizavetta looked up at the youth with a serious look. There were traces of tears on her cheeks and the surroundings of her eyes turned red, but tears were no longer overflowing from her eyes. “Urz. Why do you call me “master”?” “Had I by any chance hurt your feelings?” Urz cocked his head in puzzlement to the sudden question. Elizavetta answered without changing her expression at all. “Then, you should have said it sooner. ––Other people don’t call me so, right?” Vanadis-sama. Even Naum called Elizavetta so. It was also so with the Bydgauche soldiers whom they met in the battle the other day. It was rather Urz who was strange. However, when Urz called Elizavetta “master”, there was not a condescending posture of a servant directed towards his master there. “There is no particular reason (behind it). When I met master, I did not know about the Vanadis.” Disappointment and discouragement floated in the girl’s pupils of different colors. Not noticing it, the youth continued. “Besides, even if I have come to serve you, I did not know what happened after this. So, I decide not to think at all about (my) position or such things and just think ‘I will serve this person’. If it is about this way of calling, I call only master so…” Again, Urz cut his words. This was because Elizavetta looked downward and shook her shoulders. As he thought that it was disrespectful after all, the young Vanadis adviser became anxious. She did not say that he hurt her feelings, but that was before getting to know the reason. As he hesitated to ask what was wrong and was silently watching her, Elizavetta heaved a grand sigh after a long silence. And then, she strongly wiped her face with the sleeve of her overcoat. When she raised her face like that, a smile had returned to Elizavetta’s face. The traces of tears had disappeared, but probably because she rubbed them with the sleeve of overcoat, her cheeks had dyed red. “It’s time to go back, Urz.” “Understood.” Rainbow Vanadis's Delight Date While being relieved for the fact that Elizavetta’s mood was well, Urz replied with a smile. There was still time until sunset, but if she was satisfied, then they should go back. Coming out to the street, the two people began to walk. However, before they reached ten steps, Elizavetta turned her gaze to a certain stall, and she began to walk there as she seemed to bear interest. Urz could not help following her. It was a shop which treated ornaments. Though ornaments, neither silver nor gold were used, wooden chips were sharpened, and it decorated with well polished stones and a small amount of copper. Therefore, the price was not so high. On a blanket instead of a sheet, hairpin and necklace, and rings and bracelets lined up. The man of the shop friendly smiled at Elizavetta. “Aren’t you a lovely young lady? Shouldn’t you buy her something here as a man?” When Urz returned a smile to the man, he nodded to Elizavetta. “Please, choose what you like” “T-Then, that…” It was a necklace which lined up nuts and small stones that the confused Elizavetta pointed at. The nuts and stones were well polished; the nuts were painted in blue and the stones in yellow. “Thanks as usual. You should apply it on the young lady.” While receiving a silver coin, the man handed the necklace to Urz. The youth thought that he seemed to be somehow misunderstanding, but Elizavetta did not deny in particular and silently looked at Urz. “…I will put it on.” As he said timidly, Elizavetta silently straightened her back and stuck out her chest. Urz took the hand holding the necklace to her neck. Her white throat looked charming. He put (set) a small clasp with a click sound behind her neck. “It really suits you well.” Urz said with a smile. It was not flattery. As soon as it was decorated around her neck, it seemed to shine to the extent that it could not be compared to when it was lined up on the blanket. But, Elizavetta looked away in a huff. “Even though you said nothing when I wore these clothes.” By this time, Urz was made to realize his blunder. The man of the shop which was hearing the conversation burst into laughter without reservation. When the day was about to set, Elizavetta was in her bedroom in the Imperial Palace. She had Naum opened the back gate of the Imperial Palace and she safely came back from there. Thanks to Urz having attracted the soldiers’ attention, she was not found by anybody. Telling the maids that she took a rest early today, she crept in her bed that had a canopy. ''---I’m tired.'' After a long day of work, Liza went to her bed and fell asleep.. Part 5: The Envy that Drives Murder Intent (Summary) Somewhere in Lebus bar, Lebus imperial knights were having dinner while lamenting Urs's (Tigre's) rank as Liza's adviser. Because of Rainbow-Eyed Thunder's rare compliment to Urs (Tigre), even as a new soldier, they were extremely angrily and refused to acknowledge him. Naum understood their frustrations but decided to leave them be as long they don't complain openly. Everyone continued to complaint until an old lady mysteriously appeared and told them to kill urs (Tigre) if they hate him so much before vanished right before their sight, much to the Lebus soldiers' confusion. Part 6:A Night between Urz and the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis (Summary) Several nights after his stay in Lebus, Urs (Tigre) was summoned as a one-night-only lookout guard to Liza's bedroom under Naum and Lazarl's arrangement. Initially confused, Urs (Tigre) reluctantly complied as he also worrying Liza's health which-according to Naum and the court lady-involving her dream and nightmares. He was also given a short bow and light coat as his primary equipment, and a mission in shooting any intruder who come too close to the lookout. Suddenly, Urs (Tigre) heard strange sounds and immediately to check the bedroom while check it closely through the walls. To his surprise, that vague noise was belonged to Liza and almost opting him to call help. He quickly changed his mind and entering her only to see her in erotic pajamas much to his embarrassment. Before he could leave though, Liza called him from behind that opting Urs (Tigre) to quickly go for her side. As Liza woke up her slumber, Urs (Tigre) asked her if she need some dirk to which Liza denied and asked him to wash her back, of which Urs (Tigre) reluctantly complied. During her bath, Liza requested Urs not to tell anyone about her nightmares. Urs (Tigre) then asked Liza about her reason in doing so, to which Liza replied that it would cause everyone worry about her. After Liza's bath, Urs (Tigre) is about to leave her bedroom. Before his departure, Liza reminding him in keeping her nightmare as a secret. Urs then told Liza if she had something bothering her which the latter quickly denied, though he also told her that he will rush for her at anytime. Part:7 Enter Baba Yaga(Summary) Meanwhile, Drekavac and Vodyanoy were visited by Baba Yaga who reported Torbalan's death by the late Sasha. Despite Torbalan's demise, only Vodyanoy belittled about Torbalan's death without any remorse. Baba Yaga requested Drekavac to borrow his dragons for a certain Vanadis as a "present", Drekavac agreed to with one condition: help him to find Tigre. Though disappointing over his seemly futile search, Baba Yaga reluctantly folloedw Drekavac's order and gone disappeared. Characters (By Appearance Order) Recurring *Elizavetta Fomina *Lazarl *Naum *Urs *Drekavac *Vodyanoy Mention Only *Ilda Kurtis *Tigrevurmud Vorn (Name only) New *Baba Yaga Highlighted Note *Tigre's (as Urs) rise as Lebus's important figure is highlighted where he finished the last challenge given by Lebus's minister and generals, of whom refused to acknowledge him especially when Liza rewarding him some lavish rewards. After successfully mediating the rival village over their land dispute, of which silencing some ministers, his reward become even more grandiose where he is elected by Liza's personal adviser. **Lebus soldiers' jealousy and loathe towards Tigre are visible where they lamenting Liza's favoritism towards Tigre. *Baba Yaga makes her first debut in this chapter where she manipulated Lebus soldiers into killing Tigre after hearing their lamentation over the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's "favoritism" toward Tigre over her supposed subject. Trivia Source Reference Category:Article stubs Category:Volume 9 Category:Light Novel Chapter